The invention relates to a winding apparatus for winding a web material such as paper or plastic film on a winding core, especially to a winding core fixing apparatus in the winding apparatus.
In a slitter for slitting a web material such as paper or plastic film, it is intended to wind the slitted web materials on winding cores. For example, in the slitter disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 30621 of 1985, a plurality of cylinder blocks are provided on a winding shaft, pistons being inserted into the cylinder blocks. A plurality of slides are provided on the winding shaft, tapered surfaces being formed on the slides, a plurality of tips being spaced angularly from each other around the slides. The slides are pushed by the cylinder blocks and the pistons so that the tips can be pressed against the inner surfaces of the winding cores to thereby fix the winding cores. The winding shaft is rotationally driven by a drive motor to wind the web materials on the winding cores.
However, the apparatus is problematic in that it is complicated by the arrangement of the slides, the tips and the like involving a machining accuracy, to be high in cost. In addition, the wound products are required to be moved axially of the winding shaft and drawn out of the winding shaft after winding, with a work troubled by each of the wound products having a large weight.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a winding core fixing apparatus which is simple in structure.
It is other object of the invention to provide the apparatus in which the wound product can be drawn out without difficulty.
According to the invention, the apparatus comprises a plurality of pins extending axially of a winding shaft and supported to be spaced angularly from each other around the winding shaft. The apparatus further comprises a plurality of axles extending in a direction of rotation of the winding shaft, supported by the pins for swingingly movement and having opposite ends which are disposed on the opposite sides of the pins. A plurality of rotatable bodies are provided on the opposite ends of the axles. Accordingly, one of the rotatable bodies of the opposite ends of each of the axles is pressed against the inner surface of a winding core to thereby fix the winding core in accordance with the rotation of the winding shaft.